Katsuya Fukuoka
(克也福岡, Katsuya Fukuoka) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Ryunosuke. She and her team were going to be the best team alive!She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background The Fukuoka clan was under a tight situation. The Hirakawa clan declared war cause the head of the Fukuoka, daughter had a newborn baby, Fukuoka Katsuya. Years ago the sisters and wives made an agreement to not have a newborn when the fifth daughter was born, which is Karou Fukuoka. ' '''Entering war, everyone was helping even small low skilled genie's from a the small academy they had in there clan. Head on head action the two leaders of the two clans; Kakuzi and Himeko. They continue fighting until the sun replaced the dark sky. A special dark jutsu that Himeko learned over the past years when they were eternal rivals. The jutsu started to slowly take away his chakra, putting a strange blue seal on his shoulder. He was died within 10 minutes. The war was soon over. The fukuoka lost and soon Himeko took over the Fukuoka clan. Kaoru took Katsuya in a secret temple that the sisters and wives of the leaders of the past years, prayed and fought here to unlock the powers of the eyes. She sat Katsuya in a circle of the stone symbols, and placing the necklace around her neck. Kaoru followed the symbols, making the six stones glow as they sent a purple mist inside her body to suck every single ability she had into her, into Katsuya. Then sucking the life out of her to it complete. ' '''Years later, as Katsuya started to grow up up without her loving parents that sacrifice thee last to protect her. She went to academy in the leaf that she saw plenty of happy faces all some. Trying to join the other happy fellows she saw a boy that had the Jushina rezonblonized on his shirt. He's name was Akuseru Jushina. He was very smart, quiet, and quite friendly. (If you actually talked to him.) He mostly quiet because he didn’t want anyone to know about he’s Uchiha bloodline. Enrolling the academy at the age 12. Katsuya was very stubborn, mean, and impatient little girl. She never liked anyone looking, touching, and sometimes talking to her. Just to make it easier to think, she mostly hated everyone. It was nothing new Katsuya every since the hirakawa clan took over the Fukuoka clan she didnt dare taking a step in there and sensing endless anger and fear. Later, in the academy it was time to be assigned a team. “Squad 9.” Akuseru Jushina/Uchiha, Katsuya Fukuoka, and Zakari. Akuseru was the boy the Jushina symbol on his shirt and was trying to hide his Uchiha bloodline. Zakari was a bright, kind, and funny guy. He’s abandoned him at the age of 5. He had to defend for himself and learned to live on his own.They're jonin, Ryunosuke Uzumaki, he had red flaming hair with green eyes also a red crystal necklace that he wore around his neck. ''' '''On the training field it was time to introduce themselves to the squad. After the introductions they were ready to start the first session with Ryunosuke was,” To land a solid hit on him, or he will end our lifes instanlty.” In action everyone was on they’re own. Unti Akuseru had told th other two,” We need to work together as a team.” Listening to Aku they combine a Fire Style and a Water Style to make a large mist to distract him. Landing small attacks on him it was a huge sucess for squad 9. “Congrations squad 9.” Ryunosuke says. Since it was an huge sucess Akueseru decided that everyone go out for ramen. Katsuya was feeling quite strange when the crystal necklace rumbled, it was the elders of the Fukuoka clan. She tried her best to play it off in front of the others Akuseru .gotten and hold of her trying to tell her that smiling for years isn’t going to solve any problems. “We all have inner demons we must fight them, then we can move on." ( to be continued) Personality Katsuya is a brave, beautiful, smart, and kind of mean person. She was never bullied or talked to because she was so bitchy to everyone, but some people gave her names behind her back. (Purple ghost girl,パープル幽霊の女の子), (Bipolar freak, 双極フリーク) and (Flat Chested Fukuoka,フラット胸福岡). Tensity in the necklace was the rudeness and mis-understanding. She never knew what happened to her parents. Katsuya heard whispers from the other Fukuoka’s that you could talk to you some say it was a myth. She doesn’t like girls who show off their bodies or hurt people she loves. ''' Appearance '''Katsuya has light brown skin, black bean hair, and French Mauve eyes. She has one huge bang in the middle of her forehead, and two long silky side bangs along with a ponytail that comes down to the middle of her spine. For part one; she has a cardigan, the sides go down to her waist and the sleeves come down to the middle of her arm, also has the Fukuoka clan on the back. The color of the cardigan is tucson teal color with white on the outside strips. Inside, where the shirt like kimono that is a very light purple mountain. Her skirt is bring up a bit, making a triangle gap on the right side that comes down to her knee caps which is a tucson teal with black shorts under it. Katsuya has black boots that shows her toes and with teal tucson ribbons on the back. Her headband is wrapped around her stomach. Part two, Katsuya has her hair down, still with the bangs on sides were, and the one of the middle of her forehead. She has the cardigan that was same as part one, a skirt with four triangle cut, two on each side, and black shorts. An purple heart-shaped shirt , and black gloves that end at the middle of her arm, black boots, and the headband on top her head. 'When she's not doing anything or days to relax from long missions she wears. A simple dark teal include the Fukuoka sign on the back. Also, she wears a short kind of ruffled skirt that is black, black boots w/ with dark teal ribbons on the back. Katsuya carries a small basket of fruit that she buys from small stores. ' In part one, for her summer outfit is the skirt she has, but lifted up on each side with pins to hold them in place. A cardigan w/ no sleeves and cut to make it high and a similar like kimono shirt that it cut at the same length of the cardigan. 'Katsuya has other costumes such as the leaf coat, when they go to the land of iron. ' Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT